


Twisted Family

by Rayvee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Child Acquisition, Animatronic abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Found Family, Gen, The Twisted Animatronics adopt Mike, William Afton is the source of everyone's problems, accidental adoption, it's cute okay?, who needs it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvee/pseuds/Rayvee
Summary: The Twisted Animatronics are built to kill. Created with savage, hooked claws, multiple jaws of teeth, massive size, and the ability to crush grown adults to death.Michael Afton is a small human. Nervous, skittish and jumpy, he's the sort who'll jump at his own shadow, or at the creaking of floorboards.You would never expect them to have the same Creator. But they have more similarities than anyone would realise.
Relationships: Michael Afton & Twisted Foxy, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ Useless,”  _ Master’s voice cut through the still air of the Basement like the guillotine in the corner, “I don’t know  _ why  _ I bother keeping you around.”  
A red-furred animatronic lay still in the darkness, but for once, Master’s contempt wasn’t directed toward it. It heard a small whimper, one so quiet even it could barely hear the sound. The animatronic didn’t move. Not even its tail twitched, because if it did, Master’s fury and hatred and contempt would turn toward  _ it.  _ And it didn’t want to risk his anger.

Suddenly there was a cry, and a small human was shoved down the stone stairs. The red animatronic watched as it stumbled, nearly falling over, and then continued down the rest of the way. Master slammed the door behind it, and it could hear his retreating footsteps. The small human gave a small sniffle, and  
curled up at the bottom of the stairs. The red animatronic watched it.

It was built for fear- matted, grimy red fur covered most of its body, and the rest was either tan, or torn away to reveal the twisted metal endoskeleton underneath. Its right arm ended in a large metal hook; its left arm had five fingers ending in curved claws. It had a second mouth inside its first, and a third on the stomach. Its tail was large and a completely matted mess; the fur on its legs looked like it had gone through a shredder. Exposed metal wires stuck out at odd angles, and there were strange barnacle-shaped growths scattered across its body, although there was a particularly large cluster covering the base of its hook.

It wasn’t Hunting with the rest of the Pack tonight- the purple animatronic had severed something crucial in its left leg’s knee joint during a sparring session. It was waiting for Master to come down and fix it- though earlier Master had been too angry at the small human to be receptive to even minor repair work.  
Speaking of the small human…

It had brown fur on its head, the same shade as Master’s, and seemed to have tears in its suit. Were human suit-tears meant to leak that much? Its eyes were also leaking, a different liquid. The red animatronic knew both liquids- water from the eyes, blood from the tears in its suit. Usually blood meant a human was dead, but the red animatronic could hear him breathing. And whimpering. And making little squeaks.  
It was making lots of small noises, actually.

Usually, there was more blood than this one was producing, but maybe it was just because the human was smaller. Or because the suit-tears weren’t as big. Or both.

It was built to kill- that was what Master wanted when he’d thrown it down there, right? For it to kill the small human? Okay, he hadn’t  _ told  _ it that, but still, why else would he send it down into the Basement? Though he probably assumed it was out Hunting with the Pack…

It looked down at the small human again. It was holding something. The red animatronic moved to get a better look. It was small, fluffy and red. It was vaguely humanoid, with triangular ears, a muzzle, one yellow eye (something was covering the other), and a hook on one ‘hand’.   
It looked a lot like the animatronic staring at it, actually.  
Sure, there was only one yellow eye, instead of two red ones. Sure, the muzzle and belly were pink and not tan. Sure, it had spots on its nose and lacked a tail. Sure, it was crude. But the resemblance was there.  
And the small human was clutching it. Guarding it. Like it was important. And maybe, to the small human, it was.

The red animatronic wanted a better look at the small  _ it,  _ so it crept closer. At least, it tried to, but with one busted leg and a hook, it was inevitable that it would make a sound. The small human looked in its direction, and froze. Freezing was the most common reaction from Prey, followed closely by running, which was followed by the occasional fighting (which had never ended well for the Prey. The red animatronic was eight feet of solid metal, something humans couldn’t fight unarmed by any stretch of the imagination). That meant that the small human was Prey, but frozen Prey was not hard to catch. Besides, it wanted to see the mini-it.  
It reached out with its one hand, and hooked thumb and clawfinger into it. It was very squishy, and the small human let it go without much argument. It was very small, and very soft, like the red animatronic’s tail had been when it was first built. It seemed to be wearing a brown piece of the second-suit all humans seemed to have, though it lacked the top piece.

Now for the small human. The prey. The red animatronic knew, vaguely, that Master called it his ‘son’, and was pretty sure that meant Master had built the small human. Master clearly considered the small human to be a failure. He wanted it dead. Though the red animatronic wasn’t sure why. And yet…  
It dropped the very small, very squishy it into the small child’s lap, and watched as the small child clutched it to its chest with both arms. Protecting it, even though it knew it stood no chance.  
And yet…  
And yet…

The red animatronic wasn’t sure what possessed it to lift up the small human. It wasn't sure why it carried it into the dirt patch, softened by the Pack digging through it every night. It wasn’t sure why it placed the small human down, and curled its tail around it. Protecting it. Guarding it. Like it was important.

It wasn’t sure why it made a vibrating noise in its chest when the small human started stroking its tail, and when it settled down and went into sleep mode, its small body curled up and buried into its chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I've been sucked into loving the found family trope (not like it was hard), and I've always been kind of into the very creative designs of the Twisted animatronics, who's book did _not_ do justice... or even describe accurately. Seriously. The book said Freddy's eyes were red. The artwork says otherwise. Either design the animatronics and then write down the descriptions, or have the artwork keep consistent with the book! This honestly annoys me more than it should.
> 
> Anyway. Twisted Foxy. Always depicted as being half-buried. Disadvantages: It is much harder to describe everything if one cannot see everything one wants to describe. Advantages: I can give him a big floofy tail and nobody can prove it isn't canon.


	2. Chapter 2

It lay still like that for a long time, feeling the small human breathe-in, out, in, out, a slow rhythm. Every now and then, the rhythm was disrupted, but it happened less and less as the night continued, and eventually not at all. Both the blood and the water stopped leaking- the water far sooner than the blood. The water had evaporated; the blood had dried. It wasn't sure how to clean it off, though. That wasn't something the red animatronic had ever done.

Around six am, the rest of the Pack returned. The grey animatronic was first, blue eyes glowing in the darkness. It stopped when it saw its red Packmate, still curled around the sleeping human.  
“What. Is. That.”  
“Small human,” the red animatronic muttered, “mine now.”  
“What do you mean,  _ yours now?!  _ Just kill it and be done with it! Circuits and springlocks.”  
“No. Mine. Protect.” The grey animatronic wheeled around.  
“Protect?  _ Protect?!”  
_ “You heard me.”  
“Where did it come from, anyway?!”  
“Master pushed it down the stairs.”  
“This just gets better and better.” The grey animatronic’s sarcasm was practically visible, it was so thick.  
“So that means we  _ have  _ to kill it.”  
“No it doesn’t. Master didn’t tell us to.”  
“Master  _ always  _ wants us to kill.”  
“Master  _ built  _ this one,” The red animatronic snapped. Both of them paused for a minute.  
“Besides, I like it. It’s cute.”  
“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.”  
“Nope!”  
The grey animatronic stared at him for a moment.  
“What are you going to do if the purple one or the brown one decides to go for it anyway?”  
“Fight it.”

***

The grey animatronic wasn’t sure what to make of the situation.  _ Protecting  _ a human? One who wasn’t Master? It wasn’t done! Its tail lashed as it paced, the matted fur following its movement. It dropped back down on all fours, peering closer at the small human the red one was being so stubborn about. The brown one wouldn’t be happy, it suspected. The purple one would just go straight for it. The grey one wasn’t sure about the yellow. The yellow could swing either way. It was strange like that.  
It went back to pacing.

The red one was a particularly stubborn individual; so was the purple. They frequently clashed, and the grey knew they’d fight over this. The brown would probably side with the purple on this, the yellow was unpredictable…  
So where did that leave the grey?

The grey and the red tended to get along well, being activated around the same time and similar in world views. Supposedly they were based on similar animals, though once they had caught an  _ actual  _ fox and decided that there really wasn’t any similarity to the red animatronic.

There was movement as the small human stirred. It blinked its blue eyes, surprisingly unafraid. The grey animatronic hesitated, then crept closer. It smelled of blood and sweat, but not as much as most humans it had encountered. The red animatronic was watching the grey warily, but the small human actually _ reached out and touched it.  _ The grey froze, not sure how to react. It had never been  _ touched  _ by a  _ human  _ on the  _ snout  _ before.  
Or anywhere, really. 

The small human stood up, reaching further up the grey animatronic’s head towards the ears. It lowered its head slightly, unsure what it wanted. The human started rubbing the fur behind its ears.  
It felt...really good, actually.

Maybe they _should_ keep the human around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, they're so touch-starved. William can't even be bothered to pet his dogs. **Worst. Human. Ever.**  
>  Then again, he clearly can't be bothered to _name_ them either. Or give them pronouns. Needless to say, Mike will probably fix that!
> 
> On a more serious note, please bear in mind that _Twisted Family_ likely won't be updating with anywhere near the same frequency as _Golden Echoes_ \- while both will be updated 'whenever I finish a chapter', GE is both a higher priority and less uncertain in plot for me.   
> What I mean by that is, with _Golden Echoes_ , It was living in my head rent-free for several months- maybe even a year- before I actually started writing it. TF happened because I had an idea one night and it wouldn't go away in the morning.


End file.
